


Chiisana uso mo ego mo kizu mo yurushi aeta nara

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Denial, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Siamo così stupidi.” disse, sospirando. “Che ne pensi di mitigare un po’ la gelosia? È troppo stancante.” suggerì.“Attenzione all’effetto domino, Hikka. Non vorrei che ci trasformassimo improvvisamente in una coppia sana.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Chiisana uso mo ego mo kizu mo yurushi aeta nara

**Chiisana uso mo ego mo kizu mo yurushi aeta nara**

**(Le piccole bugie e gli ego e le ferite, se potessimo perdonarle tutte)**

_永遠 – Eien (Eternità)_

“Pensavo fosse chiaro, Hikka. Io sono tuo, per l’eternità. Non importa quello che pensi o quanto possa essere geloso, questo non cambierà mai. Mi piacerebbe che smettessi di vedere cose dove non c’è niente da vedere.”

Yuto aveva parlato più seriamente di quanto Hikaru l’avesse mai visto fare, ma questo comunque non lo tranquillizzò.

“Ma c’è, non importa quanto voglia negarlo. Anche se ti può sembrare innocente, il modo in cui ti comporti con Yamada...” sospirò, sentendosi piuttosto stupido per aver tirato di nuovo fuori l’argomento. “Il problema, Yutti, è quello che sta oltre l’eternità. Vorrei solo essere sicuro che tu fossi pronto.”

Yuto s’irrigidì, guardando il più grande dritto negli occhi.

“Ti sto dicendo che lo sono, Hikka. Sono pronto per l’eternità.”

Hikaru ascoltò. E gli credette, perché in quel momento era tutto ciò che poteva fare.

_結婚 – Kekkon (Matrimonio)_

Una volta estratti i loro ruoli per il matrimonio, Yuto poté chiaramente vedere la morte di mille urla sul volto del fidanzato.

Gli scoccò un’occhiata di scuse, senza nemmeno sapere per cosa gli dispiacesse.

Non gli era mai importato molto di quanto fossero vicini lui e Yamada, ma se era un problema per il più grande, allora necessariamente lo era anche per lui.

“Va tutto bene?” gli chiese Daiki mentre andavano a cambiarsi, preoccupato.

Yuto si morse il labbro, insicuro in merito a cosa dire.

“Sei geloso di me e Yamada, Dai-chan?” chiese dal nulla, curioso.

Arioka rise, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

“Oh. Quindi avete raggiunto quella fase.” ridacchiò. “Ci siamo passati, e in qualche modo l’abbiamo superata. Ma, comunque... di’ a Hikaru che ha tutta la mia comprensione.”

 _Grazie di niente, Arioka Daiki_ pensò Yuto, e non lo degnò di una risposta.

_世界 – Sekai (Mondo)_

“Dato che normalmente sei tu quello geloso, è abbastanza nuovo per me.” disse Yuto a Hikaru, serio. “Credi che potresti fare qualcosa in merito a quanto siete vicini tu e Kei-chan?”

Hikaru alzò gli occhi, un’espressione smarrita in viso.

“Quindi quando siete tu e Yamada siete solo amici, mentre io e Kei stiamo cospirando per tradire te e Kota?” chiese, ironico.

“E quando ti lamenti di me e Yama-chan io devo stare zitto e prendermela mentre tu puoi evitare l’argomento?”

Hikaru sospirò, frustrato.

“Lo evito perché non c’è niente da dire, Yutti. Kei e io siamo amici da quindici anni. Non c’è niente lì.”

Yuto fu testimone di cosa accadesse alla collisione di due mondi, e quando loro due non riuscivano a lasciarsi in pace.

Ed era puro e semplice inferno.

_手 – Te (Mano)_

Bacia la mano che ti nutre, dicevano.

Le fan apprezzavano particolarmente il modo in cui Yamada e Yuto si giravano intorno, e mentre normalmente Hikaru non aveva problemi col fanservice – lui e Kota avevano vissuto di quello per anni – scoprì che non gli piaceva affatto quando i due parevano così coinvolti.

I concerti erano il momento peggiore. Il modo in cui Yamada metteva le mani addosso a Yuto nel modo più discreto possibile, il modo in cui lo guardava, il modo in cui i loro corpi erano uno contro l’altro...

Hikaru sarebbe esploso, se non avesse trovato il modo di distrarsi.

E quando Kei lo vide camminare verso di lui, gli ci volle un secondo per capire quale fosse il problema.

“Mi sento usato.” mormorò, ma lasciò che Hikaru cercasse di far ingelosire anche Yuto.

_猫 – Neko (Gatto)_

“Hikaru, per amor del cielo, Keito mi ha chiesto un favore. È...”

Hikaru si lanciò sul divano, disorientato.

“Hai accettato di occuparti del suo maledetto gatto. Te l’avevo detto che avrebbe causato guai, ma tu non mi ascolti mai.” lo rimproverò, la voce debole.

“Ero certo di aver chiuso bene la porta, ma deve aver... non volevo che ti incontrasse. Mi dispiace, Hikka.”

Yaotome sollevò lo sguardo, più arrabbiato di quanto Yuto l’avesse mai visto.

Era piuttosto divertente, ma non osò ridere.

“Spera che lo choc passi, Nakajima Yuto, o domattina chiamerò Kota e gli chiederò se si può occupare del mio fidanzato mentre lui si occupa dello stupido gatto.”

Yuto avrebbe riso, ma la finalità nella voce di Hikaru lo portò a credere che non stesse affatto scherzando.

_平和 – Heiwa (Pace)_

“Sei in ritardo.”

Hikaru lo sapeva. Comunque, per il bene della pace, abbassò lo sguardo.

“Mi dispiace. So che a quest’ora saremmo già dovuti essere al ristorante, ma le riprese sono durate un secolo, e poi Kei voleva...” cominciò, ma pronunciando il nome del più grande si fermò.

Il che parve ancora più colpevole.

“Ovviamente.” Yuto sbuffò. “Non è che fosse qualcosa di carino che potevamo fare, dato che non abbiamo passato tempo insieme per secoli. Mi rendo conto che i bisogni di Kei siano una priorità in questa relazione.”

Ancora, sapendo di stare camminando sul filo del rasoio, Hikaru cercò di controllarsi.

“Per favore. Andiamo adesso, non è troppo tardi. La cena la offro io. E farò tutto quello che vuoi per il resto della sera.”

Yuto sospirò.

“Quello era già scontato.” bofonchiò, prendendo la giacca.

Hikaru scelse di prenderla come una vittoria.

_眼 – Me (Occhio)_

“Beh, non posso dire di essere felice che abbiamo perso, ma almeno ho avuto la mia soddisfazione.” Hikaru prese in giro Yuto.

Nakajima si voltò a guardarlo, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Se ti riferisci alla scena in piscina, mi sento ancora profondamente incompreso.” ghignò. “E comunque, non pensavo di dovermi abbassare tanto da fare una proposta di matrimonio per qualificarmi.”

“Beh, è stato apprezzato.” sorrise. “Non è colpa tua, Yuto. Nessuno te ne fa una colpa se non capisci come funzionino le donne.” si prese gioco di lui, e realizzò di aver esagerato solo quando vide lo sguardo sul viso del più piccolo.

“Bene.” sibilò Yuto. “Allora va’ a trovarti una ragazza per la serata, Hikka, perché io me ne vado.”

Hikaru gemette.

“Cosa? Occhio per occhio...”

“Dente per dente. Siamo medievali stasera.” confermò Yuto.

Hikaru voleva rispondere con qualcosa di sagace, ma alla fine si arrese.

Bah. Donne.

_冷淡 – Reitan (Coraggio)_

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che la cosa non ti ha stuzzicato per niente?” chiese Hikaru, mostrandoli teatralmente stupito.

“No, certo che no!” rispose Yuto, sconvolto. “Capisco che le fan possano essere perverse a volte, ma tu hai davvero un bel coraggio a chiedermi di poter versare cera sulla mia pelle già martoriata!”

“Beh, almeno considera di lasciarmi fare qualcosa che hai lasciato fare a _Chinen Yuri_. È tutto ciò che ti chiedo.” ribatté Hikaru, facendo del suo meglio per rimanere serio.

E Yuto, effettivamente, esitò.

“Non dirmi che adesso, di tante persone, sei geloso di Yuri.” bofonchiò, acido. “Potrei _considerarlo_. Non è detto che andrà a tuo favore.”

“Bene. È tutto quello che volevo.” annuì Hikaru, soddisfatto.

Non gli interessava niente di versare cera su Yuto. Solo, alle volte, provocarlo e vedere fin dove poteva portarlo, era troppo divertente per lasciarsi sfuggire l’occasione.

_限界 – Genkai (Limite)_

“Yutti, lo so che avevamo promesso a tua madre che saremmo andati lì per cena, ma ti giuro che...”

“È la terza volta che rimandiamo, Hikka! Sta cominciando a pensare che ci sia qualcosa che non va. Ultimamente mi chiede quasi tutti i giorni se vada tutto bene fra di noi.”

“Falla chiamare Yama-chan, Chinen o Dai-chan. Te lo dico, questa roba dell’Haikaropa è stata brutale. Sono molto oltre il limite di quello che posso ingerire, voglio solo tornare a casa e aspettare di digerire.” implorò.

Yuto prese il cellulare, un gesto che Hikaru interpretò come la propria liberazione.

Eccetto che il più piccolo lo diede a lui.

“Va bene. Non c’è bisogno che parli con i ragazzi. Spiegale perché non andiamo e rassicurala sul fatto che mi ami ancora. Salutamela.”

Hikaru guardò il telefono.

Forse altro cibo non era poi così male.

_全部 – Zenbu (Tutto)_

“Nee, Yamamoto Mizuki-san?”

Hikaru era certo che sarebbe arrivato.

“D’accordo, divertiti finché è ancora fresca. Me lo merito.”

Yuto rise, avvicinandosi e baciandolo.

“Hai fatto un così buon lavoro che mi sono confuso per un momento.” disse, ridacchiando.

“Cosa? Non osare diventarmi etero.” lo minacciò Hikaru.

“Mh.” Yuto finse di pensarci. “C’è solo una ragazza che mi piacerà mai, Hikka.”

“Dopo tutto quello che ho passato – _tutto_ , non è la prima volta – sarà meglio che sia io.”

Yuto gli sorrise affettuosamente.

“Yaotome Hikaru, sei l’unica donna che possa mai trovare attraente.” dichiarò. “E non raccontiamo mai questa storia, okay? C’è il nostro onore a rischio.”

Hikaru ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

“I nostri nipoti saranno così orgogliosi di noi.” commentò, evitando appena la pantofola che il più piccolo gli tirò.

_出鱈目 – Detarame (Senza senso)_

Hikaru sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto tagliare così corto con Yuto, ma ne aveva avuto abbastanza di accuse illogiche e commenti.

Essere geloso non donava affatto al più piccolo, non importava quanto giustificato potesse essere.

_Certo, lascia fare a Kei, fare la fata carina e innocente accanto a te, facendoti domande sulla tua presunta ‘fidanzata’. Davvero divertente._

Hikaru non gli avrebbe dovuto dire che era senza senso, non gli avrebbe dovuto dire di lasciare Kei in pace.

Il suo istinto ignorato bruciava, dicendogli che l’avrebbe dovuto ascoltare, ma apparentemente non poteva tornare indietro.

Sperava solo che Yuto scegliesse di cominciare a parlargli di nuovo, e presto. Poi, forse, avrebbe avuto l’occasione di smussare la propria risposta, e dirgli che non aveva bisogno di essere geloso, che era l’unico uomo che Hikaru avesse mai guardato.

Semplice, così.

_別 – Betu (Distinzione)_

Ogni volta in cui Yuto pensava a Hikaru, contro chiunque altro conoscesse, faceva una netta distinzione.

Nella sua mente, non c’era nessuno che gli si avvicinasse, quindi non si era mai domandato chi fosse il secondo per lui.

Per questo non capiva la strana fissazione del più grande con Yamada. Non era che non ci fosse paragone, ma che non ci fosse proprio niente da paragonare.

Da quando l’aveva sentito la prima volta, comunque, Yuto aveva cominciato a prestare attenzione, e si era accorto che le proprie scuse erano verità frammentate.

Forse, era un po’ troppo amichevole con Ryosuke. Quello che lo colpiva, era che se Hikaru si fosse comportato così con chiunque altro, probabilmente l’avrebbe ucciso.

Odiava ammettere che il più grande aveva ragione.

Avrebbe potuto smorzare un po’ il proprio atteggiamento, quantomeno per la salute mentale di Hikaru.

E, non meno importante, per la propria.

_ペット – Petto_

“Complimenti per non aver ucciso Kei durante la performance di Pet Shop Love Motion. Ne avresti avuto il diritto.”

Yuto scoppiò a ridere, accoccolandosi contro Hikaru.

“E complimenti per non aver ucciso Yama-chan quando è venuto ad abbracciarmi. Stato per avvertirlo che era sul punto di morire.”

Hikaru scrollò le spalle, dando un bacio sulla fronte al più piccolo.

“Siamo così stupidi.” disse, sospirando. “Che ne pensi di mitigare un po’ la gelosia? È troppo stancante.” suggerì.

“Attenzione all’effetto domino, Hikka. Non vorrei che ci trasformassimo improvvisamente in una coppia sana.”

Hikaru si inginocchiò sul letto, montandogli a cavalcioni e cominciando a fargli il solletico sui fianchi.

“Non in questa vita, Nakajima.” rise, godendosi il suono della risata del più piccolo nelle orecchie.

Era meraviglioso da sentire, era meraviglioso avere un momento di completa pace.


End file.
